Love Is In the Air
by AshleyKimaruVriskaFanGirl
Summary: Rika and Jade face their biggest fear their fathers Kyo and Justin. They want to kill Rika and Jade family well they get what they want OR will Rika and Jade take a stand! let hope nothing goes wrong  a Rukato, Rena/Guil, Henry/Jeri and Jade/Koichi story
1. Love Is In the Air

**Love Is in the Air**

**Me: What's up my second FanFic**

**Rika: So what is it now?**

**Me: Rukato, Rena/Guil, Henry/Jeri and Jade/Koichi**

**Jade: Yes!**

**Rika: who's Koichi?**

**Me: Oh yeah you never seen Digimon Frontier **

**Rika: oh yea that show where you heard me at the end**

**Me: That the one**

**Jade: what about Koji**

**Me: He'll be there now who wants to do the disclaimer**

**Rika: I got it Arielle doesn't own Digimon**

**Me: On with the fic**

**Chapter 1 Love Is In the Air**

It has been a years since the D-reaper and the Digimon are back and every ones happy well all most every one

"No I'm not letting them in," That was Jade's dad Kyo

"What's wrong with my Digimon we save the fucking world!" Jade yelled

"Kyo let her keep them I mean they kept Jade save all these year." That was Jade mom Aiko

"Thank you! I mean my friends have Digimon to and their parents let keep their Digimon why can't you?" Jade said about to cry she get her way like that

"Dad she's right I have Digimon too." Zack said her older brother

"Yea same here we all have Digimon and we watched each other back that's what sisters and brothers are for right?" Momoko said her 16 year old sister

"Got that right Jade's always watch _my _back," Tim said Jade's little brother

"You all have Digimon?" Kyo yelled

"Yup I'll show you BlackAgumon, Agumon, Renamon you can come out."

Rena: Like finally I thought I got to die in there!

BlackAgumon: Hiya Jade, Zack, Momoko and little T.

"Hey come on out Lunamon!" Momoko said

Lunamon: Hey what's up?

"Yea Gaomon, Coronamon, Terriermon come on out," Zack yelled

Gaomon: Hey Zack!

Coronamon: It's good to be back.

Terriermon: Finally I get to go.

"It okay Monodramon, Patamon, Karatemon you can come out,"

Monodramon: GRRR bout time!

Patamon: Tim long no see.

Karatemon: How are Aiko?

"AHH that Digimon has swords!"

"Rika coming over with Renamon and Takato coming over with Guilmon oh yea and my boyfriend Koichi coming to Spirit Evolve so don't piss him off."

The door bell rang and Rika, Takato, Koichi came in with their Digimon Koichi Löwemon

"Come guys let go to the game room." Jade said

"Ugh…your dad still hates Digimon…Zack, Momoko and Little T. how ya been?" Rika said picking up Tim

"Fine but I still can't play Final Fantasy VII." Tom said he only 10 Jade 14 Zack 18 and you already Momoko. Zack stay around for Jade and Timmy cuz he know their further is abuse of he slapped Jade 4 time cuz he was mad

"So what happen to ya since the D-reaper every ones fine with Digimon cuz we are the Legendry Tamers _but _Kyo can't get that throw he fat head he's such a bitch!" Jade said

"Yea and he abused me I'm only 10 and he a son of a bitch I hate him and he won't let me cursed but I don't give a damn!" Timmy said

"Well what can you do if you can't keep your Digimon around what are you going to do?" Takato asked

"Well since I finish collage I can buy my own place so we can always do that family stick together."

"Right we always stay together but…I think it's time we leave Mom well understand I mean she did an uppercut from him and with Jade being 14 and Timmy being 10 we have to." Momoko said with a sad look Momoko was Jade and Timmy's sister-in-law so that the story be hide that

"Right I'll write a letter and leave it on Mom's door tonight."

Dear Mom,

We are sorry but we just can't stay here I mean with Kyo being abuse of we really can't stay here. We hope that you find a way to get out of here to. Jade scared of "Dad" and so is Timmy I have money to buy a house and watch Jade and Timmy. I'm sorry we have to leave. We love you but it's cuz of Kyo.

Sadly,

Zack, Timmy, Jade and Momoko

That night Jade and the other left a letter on her door and they were off they later got a house and got money for the other Tamers families to help them out to have a better life without Kyo meanwhile back at the house Aiko found the note on the door before Kyo did and she wanted to make sure it _wasn't _true when she walked to their room and it was empty 'Damn it true they left all cuz of Kyo' Aiko thought to herself now she had to tell Kyo

"Dinner ready," she said

"So where are the kids and their beast?"

"Two thing: One their called Digimon. Two the kids are gone here's a note they left on the door and it turns out they were sick and tired of your judgmental ass and they hated you abusing them. You know this is all your fault and I can't take it with you too I'm leaving you good bye Kyo."

"You can't leave me I own you, I own the kids and if you even try to leave I'll kill you."

"Well it to bad I gone."

Her bags were at the door for some reason the door was open so she dashed to the door with her bags and was off too later she found Hayashi house they changed their last name Zack and Momoko was Fair cuz of Zack Fair he was a friend of Zack's (A/N LOL that funny Zack friends with Zack Fair) she knocked on the door

"Hang on Tim can you get the phone."

Zack open the door

"Mother what are you doing here?"

"Kyo pissed me off for the last time and he says 'he's owns us all' the exact words he used was "I can't leave he's owns me he's own you and the other and he said this also if you leave I'll kill you then the kids."

"Oh my damn! Come on in we can't leave you out there with Kyo out there trying kill us."

"Thanks Zack."

"Mom what are you doing here?" Jade asked cuz with her here and Koichi in her room this isn't good

"It's Kyo he's wants to kill us for leaving and I think he's going to do that with Justin Rika's further."

"Crap this isn't good. We need to tell Rika cuz she frankly scared to death of him and so am I."

"Yea go ahead."

Oh and I forgot Momoko and Zack has kids one boy and one girl the boy's name is Koi and the girl's name is Mai. Jade told Rika and she scared to death now hope they don't fine there school Kyo is never in Jade's nor Timmy's life so he never knew where the school

"Well I got to go to sleep I got school tomorrow night." Jade said

When she went back to her Koichi was still waiting

"So what happened?" Koichi asked he girlfriend, Jade place her head on he's shoulder lying in bed

"*sigh* Kyo is out to kill us now and Rika and her family in danger to and I'm scared I'm scared Koichi he almost killed _me _one if you didn't save me Koichi…I love you."

"I love you too and your welcome what kind of boyfriend would I be if I let you get hurt cuz I love you we have a link I feel your hurt too and I'm and Tamer also Terriermon and Leomon are my partners now let just get so sleep okay Jade."

"Yea, good night Koichi,"

Meanwhile at the Nonaka's house Rika scared so she asked Takato to stay over

"Thanks Takato my life kinda going to I don't know the only person who really knows is Jade and Renamon and I frankly hate him and he scares me…"

"Rika it okay I'm your boyfriend I'll do anything for you, now let play some PS2."

"Yea, you'll never beat me in _Ultimate Ninja 4 Naruto Shippuden__."_

"Bet you I can I pick Sakon."

"Then I pick Nine Tailed Naruto, I beat Jade with him _and _she was playing Itachi so don't get your hopes up."

"We'll see about that."

10 mins later

"Oh I told you, you can't be the master and if you can't beat me you can't beat the master, master Jade."

"Well I want to play _Thrillville_."

"Okay but in Suntrider is my game."

All night Takato's tried to beat Rika in anything but she never won Bandito Chinchilla and Takato won that with eases

"Finally I beat Rika that one thing off my "Do list" sorry Rika you just got beating by me…"

"*grown* Stop your gloating Gogglehead *yawn* I tired what time is it,"

"Shit its 12:35 a.m. and we have school tomorrow."

"Good night Takato…"

"Heh good night my queen…"

Takato slept in Rika's bed. Rika had her hand on Takato shoulder Rika always feels safe with Takato around and since the D-reaper Rika moved school to be with Takato more Jade did the something for Koichi. Jade _and _Rika had the same dream

_**The Dream**_

It was a real dream it started off when Rika and Jade were only 5.

"Hey Rika you know something?"

"Not really what's up?"

"You know Koichi Kimura."

"Yea he's in own class."

"Well I kinda like him I mean _like, like _him."

"You have a crush on the hottest 5 year old in what whole first grade!"

"Well yea I think he likes me. I mean do you see the way-" Jade trailed off

"Hello girls who are you?"

"Daddy welcome home, Hi Mr. Nonaka."

"Hi dad, are we leaving?"

"Yea come on…"

"But I don't want to me and Jade was playing…hey dad see what I made out of blocks." Justin see Rika's Eiffel tower

"Wow Rika it really life like."

"Dad come see my blocks." Jade had a leaning tower of Pisa

"Nicely done, Jade, it really good,"

Them it happened *Bang* they knock over the blocks Rika and Jade was pissed it took they forever to make it let alone keeping their cool will doing it Rika and Jade kick their dad's in the weakest place on a guy but they didn't they had a cup on

"You really don't want to piss me off bitch!"

"Rika,"

*bang* they slapped Rika and Jade the throw them to the wall their mothers heard ever thing and came running

"Kyo stop she only 5!"

"Justin put Rika down."

"Or what we're men and we're stronger then you what can you really do?"

Rika and Jade were being held by the arms they nodded then *bang* (A/N I love that word) they kick the in the eye they drop they. Rika and Jade ran to Zack's room. Zack has a sofa spot for them he was playing something really loud so he didn't hear them come in

"Z-Zack d-daddy threw us at the wall." Jade said crying

"*gasp* Jade aw you poor thing here let get you two clean up…"

"Thanks Zack."

Then Justin and Kyo came in and slapped Zack for no reason Rika and Jade hide as they watched Zack get beaten up

"Stop it STOP IT LEAVE ZACK ALONE!"

_**End of dream **_(A/N since Rika and Jade had the same dream we'll start with Jade)

"Stop it!"

"Jade what's wrong?"

"Oh Koichi I had a bad dream…"

"It okay baby I'm here just go back to sleep."

"Thanks Koichi."

Over at Rika's we find the same case but more detailed

"Leave Zack alone!"

"Rika are you okay?"

"No…I had a nightmare but the bad part is it was a real dream and it exactly happened…"

"Tell me all about it."

"I can't it to painful."

"Rika it hard seeing you like this just tell me what happened."

"Okay."

Rika tell Takato of the flash back

"That happened now I know why you hate Justin so much."

"Well it really one of my life scariest memories."

"Okay we should go back to sleep."

"Yea, umm Takato,"

"Yes Rika."

"Thanks for listening."

"You're welcome,"


	2. Chapter 2 A Nightmare Begins

**Chapter 2 The nightmare begins**

**I own nothing other than Jade's family and me Andrew and Justin **

"Jade did you have that dream to?"

"Yeah I hate it I hate how we just got to just watch ever thing and not do anything about it."

"Yea hey look it Henry and Jeri hey guys."

"Rika, Jade how ya be?" Jeri asked

"Not so good." Rika and Jade said at the same time

"Why, what happened?" Henry asked

"We have to face our biggest fear."

"And that is?"

"Our farther their out to kill us!"

"Our over reacting I don't think they're out to kill you guys." Jeri said

"Well you never met our father." Jade and Rika said together (A/N you know how in anime there's always twins and they talk at the same time that how Rika and Jade talk at the same time) Jade saw they the scar she has on her neck she Kyo tried to slit her throat

"Now you know our fathers are killers." Rika and Jade said

"Well that just evil." Henry said

"Hey Koichi and Takato over there…"

"Hey Takato," Jeri said

"Hey Jeri, Henry, Jade how are you doing on a fine day like this?" Takato said holding Rika

"*sight* I hope they won't find us."

The teacher walk in finally walked in

"Class sorry I'm late now let get to math." I don't know what the teacher's name is so use a name of a teacher you hate

We find Rika and Jade sleeping their straight A students so it really old news. Jade look out the window and she thought she saw Kyo and Justin she was dead right but Jade didn't want believe it

"Shit I hope I'm seeing things…" Jade whispered

Then Rika saw them

"Oh damn please tell me I'm seeing shit."

_**Time skip lunch**_

"Hey did you see what I think I saw?" Rika said

"Yea as much hate to admitted yes I saw them."

They were at the Tamer only table (A/N Koichi is a Legendry Warrior of dark so he's welcome here along with Takuya, Koji, Tommy, Zoe, J. P.)

"Koichi where were last night mom was worried about you?" Koji asked

"I was at Jade's."

"It anyone else feel like their being watched or is that just me?" Jade asked

"Hey guys what up?" I said (A/N you really think I wouldn't put myself in my own story)

"Arielle how's Reapermon _and _Andrew? Koichi asked

"He's fine and Andrew can really go out." I answered

"So that a other Tamer in love damn I need a girlfriend." Kenta said

"Dude we all need girlfriends!" Kazu said

"We're Tamers we can't let girlfriends get the way of our work who I'm kidding we really need girlfriends." Ryo said

"So how ya been Arielle?" Rika said

"Fine oh wait Andrew come here!"

"Hey Arielle, Rika, Jade, Tamers,"

"Okay when does he just calls us "Tamers" and just says "hi" to Jade and Rika?" Kazu said pointing at Kenta, Ryo and himself

"Who knows?" Ryo said

_**Time skip gym**_

"*sigh* The worst class ever let's go." Jade said outside the gym

"Yea, right, let's go."

"Yea remember back at elementary school I got in a fight in gym I hope it happens again." I said

"Really I hope we get in a fight like all three of us cuz we hate people. Hey Arielle are you still called the "Naruto Freak" or did it die down?" Jade asked

"Yea I think I'm more a Digimon and Kingdom Hearts freak. _But _everyone just doesn't get me like you guys your _real _friend."

"Yea we girl need to stick together I mean we all have boyfriends we all can trial date." Rika said

"Let just get in trouble first then we'll get in to that."

As soon as we in we see them Kylee and Tony the two who think looks, popularly, social level.

"*grown*_ Their _here I hate the living shit out of them. Light bulb we can fight them!" Jade said

"Okay this how we're going to start it: Rika you stand be hide Kylee and say something she _hates _like umm…Dragon Ball Z. Jade you sing in Japanese in front of Tony I don't know why but she hates Japanese song and question is: why is she in Japan."

"Alright Japanese singing is my specialty." Jade said

"Dragon Ball Z this is going to be fun." Rika said ginning

"Okay girls time to put the plan it to action."

Rika was standing be hide Kylee

"_Don't stop, Don't stop, we're in luck now  
Don't stop, keep your spirit proud  
And ride upon the wind  
All we have to do is Go!__" _Rika sang the English opening of Dragon Ball Z

"You are not going to sing that at Talent Night are you cuz if you do you'll never win the price 100,000,00 yen." Kylee said

"Maybe I am,*sings*Don't stop, Don't stop, were in luck now  
Don't stop, Don't stop we're in luck now don't stop there's so much to be found  
We can find paradise  
All we have to do is go, go! Free your soul!

Mysteries abound in this world that we will seek  
Foes all around but I will go fearless and free  
I'll give you strength you give me love that's how well live  
Courage won't fade if you're with me my enemies can never win

We will fight for love and glory  
We will live to tell the story  
There is nothing we can't live through  
Nothing ever dies; we will rise again!

Don't stop, don't stop, were in luck now  
don't stop, keep your spirit proud  
and ride upon the wind  
All we have to do is go!

Don't stop, Don't stop, were in luck now  
Don't stop, threes so much to be found  
We can find paradise  
All we have to do is go, go! Free your soul  
Dragon Soul!

Meanwhile over to Jade

"_Yura yura to yuganda sora e_

_Kimi no moto e tonde yuke_

_Konna ni mo chikaku ni kanjiteru_

_Futatsu no omoi_

_Zutto soba ni ita kara_

_Aita suki ma ookisugite_

_Namaiki na kimi no sunao na henji_

_"Mata ne..." ga sabishii_

_Minarenai machi de naiteru nara_

_Soba ni inakutemo egao wa todoketai_

_Yura yura to yuganda sora e_

_Kimi no moto e tonde yuke_

_Konna ni mo chikaku ni kanjiteru_

_Futatsu no omoi_

_Hitorikake no sofaa_

_Mannaka wo toriatta ne_

_Itsumademo mukiatte iru tame ni_

_Futari wa ganbareru_

_Miageta yozora wa kumo ga harete_

_Yume ni mukatteru hitomi wa kawaranai_

_Kirakira to kagayaku hoshi wa_

_Ima mo kimi wo terashiteru_

_Deatta hi to kawaranu sora no shita_

_Hitotsu no chikai_

_Hanasu toki ni kami wo sawaru kuse ga utsutte iru_

_Hitorikiri de nemuru_

_Mune no itami sae kitto kizuna_

_Yura yura to yuganda sora e_

_Kimi no moto e tonde yuke_

_Konna ni mo chikaku ni kanjiteru_

_Futatsu no omoi_

_Kirakira to kagayaku hoshi wa_

_Itsumo futari utsushiteru_

_Deatta hi to kawaranu sora no shita_

_Hitotsu no chikai." _Jade sang

"Oh stop you can't sing!"

"Excuse me. What you say little puck you just want to fight me alone without Arielle backing me up."

"That it!" The two targets yelled then I can in to "stop" it by "stop" I mean I was going to beat the shit out of them

"Oh you really don't want to do that."

"Catfight, catfight, catfight!" the class canted

"AHHHHH you're a bitch ass mother fucker and a hoe I'll get you all the-" we were cut off the gym teacher stop us

"To the office now!"

We were in the office the your boyfriends came in

"So what did you guys do?" Jade asked

"We were caught trying to ditch school. We try going throw the window."

"You tried to ditch school Gogglehead."

"Well no they just-"

"Why didn't you take me I hate this place!"

"Yea, Andrew, why didn't you take us no one ever goes to the restroom cuz it "hunted" we could have gone throw the window too."

"Yea,"

Then we were called it to go in the principal's office

"So what happened to you all? It funny how you all are friends and dating so what did you do this time?" (A/N Again can't think of a name so you know what to do)

"Well Kylee and Tony started it we fought in self defense."

"Oh okay well then here's your punishment you well go home and face your parents."

"Shit I'm going to get the beating of a live time for a reason now Kyo is always beats me!" Jade said

"You are dismissed!"

All six of us walk home we all live in the same neighborhood

"Well at less it umm 12:49 we can hit the mall." Jade said

"Nah I got to go home my baby cousin is at home and my parents aren't home see ya." I said

"Well that leave 5 of us or are you going with Arielle, Andrew?"

"Well she is my girlfriend so I'll go with her bye."

"Bye Andrew,"

"Well that leaves…" Jade trailed off

"Hello girls."

"Holy shit run!" Rika yelled

"Renamon," Jade yelled

Rena: Jade are you okay!

"Digimodify DIGIVOLUTION!" Jade yelled

Renamon Digivolve to Kyubimon

They all hopped on Kyubimon back

"Digimodify Hyper speed!" Jade yelled

"What the hell is that!" Justin yelled

"A Digimon now we better make sure they never run again."

Kyo pulled out two guns and throw one to Justin they aimed it of Takato and Koichi.

"This better teach you two never to run from us."

They shot and it hit they exactly in the shoulder

"AHHHH damn it!" Takato and Koichi yelled

Kyubimon: He found us!

"Kyubimon use Dragon Wheel!"

Kyubimon: Dragon Wheel!

"Holy shit!"

"Next you'll never be here." Kyo said running off with Justin be hide

"Koichi!"  
"Takato!'

"He shot us!" Koichi

"We better you two home!"

"Zack well know what to do."

Takato lied head on Rika's lap and Koichi did the same with Jade

"I think it has prison in it cuz I feel faint."

"Yea, Rika, I can't see."

"We better get them home, Kyubimon let's go."

Then the rest of the Digimon came

BlackAgumon: What happened?

Agumon: Do you smell prison?

Karatemon: Zack come here!

"What is it? Jade shouldn't you be in school."

"Well we were till we got in a fight them Kyo and Justin found us walking home then shot Koichi and Takato in the shoulder and frankly I scared to death he no they scared the shit oh of me what if find the house."

"Jade, don't think like that! We got to get these guys to the hospital."

"Okay let go."

_**Time skip at the hospital**_

"Koji I'm sorry we didn't mean for this to happen!" Jade started

"It's not your fault its Kyo and Justin!" Koji is pissed the fuck off

"Hey we got your text. What happened?" Henry asked

"Takato and Koichi were shot with prison bullet!" Rika yelled

"Oh my God I hope they're okay." Jeri said

"They'll be fine but the worst part is who the damn shooters are!" Jade yelled

"You don't mean?" Jeri asked

"Yea it was Kyo and Justin! God damn it I can feel the pain in my shoulder." Rika yelled

"Yea, it hurts."

"Well we should go inside to see them." Henry said

"Okay let's go."

**Meanwhile** somewhere in Japan we find Renamon and Guilmon no not Jade's Renamon it's Rika's

"Ugh what the fuck was that?" Guilmon said

"Guilmon are you okay?" Renamon asked

"Not really my left shoulder just hurts and crap Takato!"

"We better find out what happened cuz I can prison." (A/N Guilmon acts more 17 now)

**Back to the Tamers and the Legendry Warriors**

"Well that good they'll be out before Talent Night." Jeri said

"We are so going to win that money. Its promise no matter who wins we share it." Jade said

"Yea, promise that what play sisters do right."

_**Time skip Talent Night**_

"We are finally here to get the money and show we can sing." Jade said

"Right, this is going to soooo fun we should put this on YouTube!"

"Yea,"

"What number are you, Jade?"

"Ummm 5 hey my lucky number you,"

"7 hey that's my lucky number,"

Since they're in Japan they'll sing in Japanese if you don't English lyrics Goggle it

"Number 5 come to the stage."

"Wish me luck."

"Luck now go."

"What will you sing tonight?"

"_Why _by _Ayaka_."

"You may start."

"_Hitomi no oku ga boyake te mie nai  
kokoro no soko no kimochi wa aru no?_

_sekai no subete wo te ni shi ta toshite mo  
sore ga anata no shiawase na no?_

_Why? kodoku na sora wo miageru no?  
Why? waratte mise te yo_

_kotoba ni suru no ga heta na  
anata no seikaku wakaru kara_

_tooi mukashi ni nani ga atta no?  
shisen wo sorasu anata no hitomi ni_

_hitori de samishii yoru ni dakishime rareru  
sonna atataka sa shitteru ?_

_Why? doushite katachi ni kodawaru no?  
Why? kokoro wo hirai te  
ookina nimotsu wo seotta  
anata wo ukeire rareru chikara  
aru wa shinji te mi te ?  
Ohh..Yeaahh_

_jiyuu na hito wa bukiyou de?  
jiyuu na hito wa fuan de ?_

_Why? kodoku na sora wo miageru no ?  
Why? waratte mise te yo  
kotoba ni suru no ga heta na  
anata no seikaku wakaru kara  
shinji te mi te?"_

The whole gym was cheering (A/N this is the URL for the English lyrics cuz I know one of you well be lazy)

"Number 7 to the stage."

"I will be singing _Passion _by _Utada Hikaru." _

"You may start."

"Omoi daseba haruka haruka  
mirai wa dokomademo kagayaiteta  
kirei na aozora no shita de  
bokura wa sugoshi dake obieteita

natsukashii iro ni mado ga somaru

mae wo muitereba mata aemasuka?  
mirai wa dokoedemo tsuzuiterunda  
ookina ganban no shita de  
jidai no utsuroi wo miteitai na

Kitto shirezu  
My heart's a battleground

nidoto aenu hito ni basho ni  
mado wo akeru

omoi daseba haruka haruka  
mirai wa dokomademo kagayaiteta  
kirei na aozora no shita de  
bokura wa itsumademo nemutteita

Zutto mae ni suki datta hito  
Fuyu ni kodomo ga umareru sou da  
Mukashi kara no kimari goto wo  
Tama ni utagaitaku naru yo  
Zutto wasurerarenakatta no  
Nengajou wa shashin tsuki kana  
Watashi tachi ni dekinakatte koto wo  
Totemo natsukashiku omou yo

My fears my lies aozora no shita."

The same thing that happened to Jade happen to Rika they got whistles from their boyfriends

"You exactly did it you sang _Passion_ I thought you wouldn't do it."

"Well it was the first Japanese song I ever sang and it was with Takato."

"Right _Why _is the first Japanese song I heard and Arielle's first Japanese song she learned all the way throw."

"Well, well you two girls were going to sing my two favorite Japanese songs without me."

"Holy shit man Arielle are you trying to us a heart attack?" Jade yelled

"Sorry I was going to say "That going to be around school by Monday" but I thought it would be funny to scare you so sorry it was Andrew's idea."

"No it wasn't it was all her idea and I said "If you're going to do it, do it" sorry."

"Very nice I can't way for the "Outcastes" news paper has this Rika and Jade beats Kylee's group it well be soooo funny." Koichi said kissing Jade

"You really sang that song you sang to me now that our song Rika." Takato said picking up Rika

"Hey I did say "I am going to sing it" remember Gogglehead and it was they my favorite."

"Y'know I was so going to sing _Remember the Time_ by Michael Jackson but I already did it." I said true story

"Well we better get home."

"Yea wait who won?"

"Hey they about to say." Koichi said

"And the winner is oh we have two winners and it is Jade Hayashi and Rika Nonaka."

"Oh my damn we won we won!" Jade cheered

"Go, show them you knew you were going to win." Takato and Koichi said

"Yea,"

After that we had a Tamer sleep over at Rika's

"*laugh* Oh wait I got quote for you." Jade said

"What is it from Final Fantasy Vii Crisis Core?"

"Yea, _I'll be fine don't worry: Even if the morrow is baron of promises nothing shall for toll my return. Boy oh boy a price of freedom is steep. Embrace dream if you want to be a hero you need to have dreams. _Now Naruto: _Itachi Uchiha I cruse you I hate you and I live for one sigil purpose to see you DIE! I like everyone even you ugly. Because I'm your friend!"_

"Hey, hey you hear that?" Rika said

"Nah but here's a quote you forget Jade: _When the war of the beast bring about the world's end the Goddess descends from the sky wing of light and dark are spread afar she guilds us to bliss her gift everlasting, _LOVELESS act 1."

"You guys are so lame who really quote shit?" Kazu said

"Shuriken!"

"Holy shit are you trying to kill me?"

"Be happy that she_ didn't_ kill you if Jade really wanted to kill you with a Shuriken it would be a demon wind Shuriken." Rika said scaring Kazu, Kanata and Ryo we girls and out boyfriends laughed

"I have a lot Three Days Grace song in my head want to sing it, Rika?" Jade asked

"Yea let start with _I Hate Everything about You_."

"Now you're talking." I said

"_Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet_

_Every roommate kept awake  
By every sigh and scream we make  
All the feelings that I get  
But I still don't miss you yet_

_Only when I stop to think about it_

_I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you_

_Every time we __lie__ awake  
After every __hit__ we take  
Every __feeling__ that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet_

_Only when I stop to think about it_

_I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you_

_Only when I stop to think  
About you, I know  
Only when you stop to think  
About me, do you know_

_I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
You hate everything all about me  
Why do you love me_

_I hate  
You hate  
I hate  
You love me_

_I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you."_

"What the fuck? If we ever brake up will that be your hate song?" Koichi asked

"It already is I feel faint." Jade asked drama queen

"I feel faint too."

"I really-"

All us girls "fainted" so your boyfriends caught us in a romantic pose and then

"Feel better now?" they said making out

"Ugh…get a room."

Jade throw her Shuriken and it pined them on the walk and she was still making out

"We better go to sleep." I said

"Yea, better go to sleep."

It happened again the dream

_**The Dream**_

Now Rika and Jade are 10 and knows a lot they know martial arts

"Zack you okay you look uneasy something wrong?" Jade asked

"I was just thinking are we ever going to leave Kyo for good?"

"Who knows maybe we will, maybe we won't?"

"Knock, knock Zack I saw your report card it look really bad."

"Well I would be doing better if beat me up every day you bastard!"

"You really don't want to piss me off Zack."

"Oh what we'll beat me down go ahead I don't care."

Rika came in

"That it!"

Jade flipped Kyo!

"What the hell oh heeeeelllll no!"

"Jade!"

The hit was so hard it knocked Jade out then Justin tried to do that to Zack

"Hell no Sword of friendship."

Rika cut their arms then they knock her out

_**End of dream**_

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH!" They screamed

"What the hell?"

They woke up the other Tamer's

"Holy shit not again."

"It's okay just back to sleep." Takato and Koichi said

**To be continued**

**Me: Sorry it's a long chapter you can skip if you want**

**Rika: That was really what the words**

**Kyo: Intense**

**Jade: Yea**

**Justin: Why do we play the bad guys**

**Me: cuz we need villains**

**Kyo: Your lucky we're good actors **

**Me: whatever Chapter 3 Memories well be here soon **


	3. Chapter 3:Friends, Family and Boyfriends

**Chapter 3: Friends, Family and Boyfriends**

**Me: I think memoires well, be, another chapter**

**Rika: Arielle doesn't own Digimon if she did she would have made a season called "Clash of the Season"**

**Me: On with the fic **

It was Saturday everyone left but Jade, Koichi and Takato

"Well you want to go to the mall y'know get in trouble." Koichi said

"Oh yea we should…" Rika trailed off

"Get in a fight in food court then run to Hot Topic and say "Shane Dawson motherfuckers Fred suck." Then hide in the Stake Park, Koichi you still have your stake broad." Jade said

"Oh hell ya let do it." Rika said running out with her stake broad

"Yeah being trouble makers is hella fun." Takato cheered

"Damn straight fool, it better than sitting around the house doing nothing let get bitches pissed." Jade said

"Now that one reason why I love you Jade your senses of advance." Koichi said kissing Jade on the forehead

"Well y'know."

"Hey, you coming or not," Rika yelled back

"Yea hold on."

They were at the mall _with _their Digimon

"So how _are_ wegoing to start the fight?" Takato asked

"Easy like this." Jade said throwing a fry

"Who the hell throw that?"

"Throw an M&M then say you throw it." Jade said

"I got it when I throw this you'll hear the bop." Koichi said

"Did you throw that?"

"No, I did." Koichi said

"Oh then you want my fist in your face."

The fight when on for an hour and half

"Secretary coming run if you want to live!" Koichi said

"Go, go, go Hot Topic over there."

They when in

"Shane Dawson motherfuckers Fred sucks!" They all yelled then ran again

"The Stake Park over there," Rika said

"Oh shit, go back go back hide!" Jade whispered

Three mins later they are in the Stake Park and meet up with…

"Arielle you just miss the perfect fight it lasted for an hour and a half."

"Damn and you didn't take me with you fuck you all!" I said

"We were just about to leave to go to the Arcade you want to come?" Takato asked

"Why not did y'know they have a karaoke game it there now I soooo want to use it you can have a battle of the songs!"

"Now that just chaos waiting to happen let's go!" Rika said

"And they have a free style DDR," Andrew said

"I would love to use that." Takato said

"Gogglehead you can't dance!" Rika said playfully

"We'll see about that."

In the Arcade

"There it is the free style DDR watch the master dance." Takato said

There were a all of song to pick from there was (I'll list them)

_In The End _

_DJ Earworm_

_Numb _

_Remember the Time_

_Remember the Name_

_Runaway by Linkin Park_

_Emo kid_

(Japanese and Japanese singers)

_Dirty Desire_

_Why_

_Colors (Flow)_

_Sample and Clean_

_Sanctuary_

_Ect._

Takato pick Runaway

"Oh a sore of 103,4532,24!" Koichi said

"Wow Gogglehead you saw me wrong again."

"Thank you."

Karaoke game you can have a battle of the songs or sing together

"Oh let's do this song it works for all three of us." I said

"Right I can't wait to see our boyfriends faces." Jade said

"Let's do it."

"_He's my little lover boy  
He's the one who brings me joy  
All it takes is just one simple kiss  
One simple kiss  
And you'd have me fallin', fallin' for you  
I don't know what to do  
I wanna be with you  
So don't you tell me that you have to go so soon  
Will you grant me just one simple wish  
A simple kiss  
Fulfill my dreams of all the joy you'd bring  
And when I see your smillin' face  
I wanna be with you  
So don't you hesitate  
I just can't wait  
I need you tender touch I really wanna say  
Show me baby  
What it takes to be yours  
Show me baby  
That you're my little lover boy  
Show me baby  
What it takes to be yours  
Show me baby  
That you're my little lover boy…" _we sang

"Heh that was for us right," Takato said

"Yea, it was hell still is the Utada Hikaru we thought for you three." Jade said

"Let's get out of here." I said

"Yea oh y'all remember the school dance is this Friday." Rika said

"Yea,"

_**Time skip**_

Everyone when their ways Jade and Rika were still together cuz Jade's staying over at Rika's

"I have a really bad feeling about walking alone." Rika said

"Yea and me without my sword I left back in your room." Jade said

"Great now I really feel like we should run!" Rika yelled

"Not so fast girls." Justin said

"Shit are you stalking us!" Jade yelled

"No we just want you to come back home or die trying." Kyo said from behind

"Shit we're surrounded." Rika whispered

"I'll call your house."

Jade so and put on speaker and put it on the ground

"You better let us go!" Rika and Jade yelled

"And why should we do that we rater kill you!" Justin said

"Oh heeeeelllll no you are looking at the two black belts that are girls so let's fight." Jade said

"Fine we'll fight if we lost we'll leave you _and _your families alone." Kyo said

"That seems unlikely but let's do it." Rika whispered

"Yea let's go."

Meanwhile on the other end of the phone line

"Hello?"

"You better let us go!" Rika and Jade yelled

"And why should we do that we rater kill you!" Justin said

"Oh heeeeelllll no you are looking at the two black belts that are girls so let's fight." Jade said

"Fine we'll fight if we lost we'll leave you _and _your families alone." Kyo said

"We have to find them." Rumiko said

Back to Jade and Rika

"Renamon," Rika called

"Rena, BlackAgumon, Agumon just make sure he doesn't do anything to hurt us and make sure you aren't seen." Jade said

They then when to fight

"Make your move." Rika taunted

"You really want us to make first move that really not a good move." Kyo said

"It's six against two so you make the move." Jade said

"Who's the other four?" Justin asked

"Oh you want them here?" Rika taunted

"Yea bring your reinforcement!" Kyo said

"Okay, you guys can come out now." Rika and Jade said

Renamon: Well, well why isn't Justin and Kyo you wanted to see they're "Reinforcement" well here we are your against four Digimon and to black belt girls.

"Yea and the worst part is we can do something you two can't." Jade taunted

"What is that?" Justin asked

"This Biomerge, (DNA Digivolution)." Rika and Jade said

Renamon Biomerge to….Sakuyamon

BlackAgumon, Agumon and Renamon DNA Digivolve to DarkWarSakuyamon

"Holy shit!"

All the memories of the days in hell

_**Flash Back**_

"Rika, I can't take Kyo and Justin how are we going to leave 'em?"

"I have not fucking clues."

_**End of Flash Back**_

"Kyo, Justin you have mess with us for the last time Darkness Blade." Jade yelled

"Yea Amethyst Mandala," They ran off

"Cowards they didn't fight." Jade said still DarkWarSakuyamon

"Right that was just pitiful." Rika said out of Sakuyamon

"What now?" Jade's question was answered when Seiko and Rumiko found them

"What happen?" Rumiko asked

"Kyo and Justin found us walking alone I think fucking stalking us." Jade yelled

"They might still be around." BlackAgumon said

"Damn Darkness Blade takes a lot out of you."

"So you girls made them run?" Seiko asked

"You can say that." Rika and Jade said de-Digivolved

"Well that means Justin and Kyo are afraid of two tomboys one known as the Digimon Queen and the other known as the Naruto Freak that says a lot." Rumiko said ever laugh at that fact

"Wait your called "Naruto Freak" too I thought that was just Arielle." Rika said

"Well Kayla broke in my locker and saw all my village headbands, Jutsu book plush toys, poster etc." Jade said

"I hate that bitch." Rika said

"I know I hate her to so what know?" Jade asked

"Well we could always 'cause trouble at the mall." Rika said

"You well do no such thing!" Rumiko said

"I totally forgot they were staying." Jade said jumping back alittle

"Well we can always make out Takato and Koichi ain't like they have anything to do." Rika said

"Nah, Koichi been with me ever night so any other ideas." Jade said

"Well…" Rika started jumping on Jade's back

"What the hell? Okay what is with for?" Jade asked

"I thought funny for run around with me on your back." Rika said Rumiko and Seiko laugh at Jade's section

"Cute now be off." Jade said

"Nah I don't feel like it." Rika said

"In the min you won't be feeling anything!" Jade yelled

"Well, well is Jade pissed off?" Rika said

Rumiko and Seiko see this as entertainment

"Okay you asked for it." Jade said hitting the back of Rika's neck knocking her out

"What did you do Jade?" Rumiko asked

"The oldest trick in the Ninja winning handbook knocking our enemy out for 'bout 3 mins," Jade answered gladly

Three mins later

"What the fuck was that for?" was the first thing Rika said when she woke up sees the fact she was in a dressing room for her mom thing

"Well that what happen when you mess with the Naruto Freak."

"You didn't just?" Rika asked

"Nah when I knocked you out your mom brought you here I frankly think you're stuck here unless…" Jade trailed off

"Unless what? Tell me!" Rika really wanted to get the fuck out of here

"The restroom window it's never close."

"Yea, get me out of here."

Somewhere else in Shinjuku we find Renamon and Guilmon together

"Renamon," Guilmon asked a little worry

"Hmm sorry Guilmon I have a lot on my mind." Renamon replied

"What's wrong? You know you can tell me anything." Guilmon said with a grin on his face

"It's about Kyo and Justin we just saw them _and _it seem like they are only going after Rika and Jade and I can't see why that is I mean Jade told me that Zack the one who gets all the beating when they were kids."

"Rena don't think too hard on this your head mine explode." Guilmon said laughing softly Renamon giggle at what he said and placed her head in his lap

"Yea you're right," Renamon said kissing Guilmon

"Thanks Guilmon."

"Your welcome."

Then in that part of the park they see Jade and Rika running

"*huff* *huff* I think we lost them." Jade said falling to her knees

"Hopeful they did care that we left." Rika said

"Rika what are you two doing?" Renamon asked

"AHH God you trying to give me a heart attack?" Rika asked

"Sorry what are you two running from?" Renamon said

"You don't wanna know." Jade said

"Well why we all don't go do something." Guilmon said

"Guilmon? Umm hey long time on see." Rika said

"Yea I do wanna do something with Koichi." Jade said

"Yea let's do it."

_**Time skip**_

"Well Jade I didn't know sorry I wasn't there to help." Koichi said

"I knew we should've walked you two home." Takato said

"It's not your fault." Rika and Jade said (like "twins")

"I hope you didn't get hurt." Takato said

"We didn't besides if we did you would feel it too." The two girls said

"True but how did you get them to run?" Koichi asked

"I, DNA Digivolved to DarkWarSakuyamon and Rika Bio-merge to Sakuyamon and they got scared." Jade said

"Well that explains a lot." Takato said

"Yea well y'know," the "twins" said

"Well if you two can like y'know come over and sleep with us I mean my parents aren't home…" Rika said

"We'd love too." The two boys said

Later we find the two couple asleep in ones arm. Jade feeling really in Koichi arms and Rika feeling the same way in Takato,

Later that day Rumiko and Seiko come back to see the cutest site

"Aw how cute." Rumiko said

"Wait is that a sword in the corner of the room?" Seiko asked (Jade note: Damn I forgot to hide my sword A/N Don't worry something going to make them forget)

"Mom look at this." Rumiko said

"How cute," Seiko said the site they saw was Renamon and Guilmon on the couch sleeping then saw another cute site Jade's Renamon and Koichi Leomon by the Koi pound sleeping as well

"I never knew how cute Digimon couples are." As soon as Rumiko said that (Jade's) Renamon woke up

"Damn my neck hurts." Rena said (A/N When their more than two Digimon talking in one seen I write with example: Renamon: Hey Guilmon: hey okay so now you know)

"Well that was a nice nap right Rena?" Leomon said (oh BTW Leomon is a SnowLeomon but since Jeri's Leomon dead we just call him Leomon)

"Yea well we should go see if Jade and Koichi are awake huh." Rena said

"Yea why not," Leomon said getting up

Walking past Rumiko and Seiko

"Hello Rena." Rumiko said

"Welcome back so what _did _Jade do she never told me." Rena said

"Nothing of concern that all," Seiko said

"Okay well-" Rena was cut off

"AAAAAHHH,"

They all ran back to Rika's room

"Jade it's okay I'm here it was just a dream." Koichi said holding Jade in he's lap

"Well it was more like a flush back and I can't make it stop." Jade said

"You had it to?" Rika asked Jade nodded

"What the hell." Rika said

"Rika is ever thing alright?" Rumiko asked walking in

"Not really I-" Rika was cut off by a bang on the side of the house

"What was that? I'll see Koichi can you hand me, my sword." Jade said the only one who really had the guts to see what that bang was

When Jade got out there what see saw was

"Well, well, well we finally found Rika's house." Justin said

"AAAAHHHH, you two really piss me off."

"If you didn't run away from home or have anything to do with Digimon we wouldn't be doing this." Kyo said

"Well if you didn't know my Digimon are my friends so why don't you just go find some other bitch to mess and treatise with!"

"Well I don't think we'll do that." Justin said

They hit Jade with all they have Jade dropping her sword and being slammed against the wall hard

"Jade! We have to help her sounds like she really need us." Koichi said running out

Execute Spirit Evolution…LOWEMON!

"Right Bio-merge Digivolution,"

Renamon Bio-merge to…SAKUYAMON!

Guilmon Bio-merge to…GALLANTMON!

"Why *cough* don't…ugh you two go…agh to hell uaagh," Jade said

"I don't think we can do that. We have to kill you first." Kyo said

"In your…dreams I'm…never going to be….killed by the like of….you, you bastard." Jade said out of breath

"Jade! Are you okay?" Koichi said not see Justin or Kyo

"Koichi go back it to dangerous." Jade said her face was all bloody she may have a broken arm

"Jade what happened to-" Koichi was cut off by the site of Kyo and Justin kicking her over

"You bastard leave my girlfriend alone!" Koichi yelled

"Never, you'll be next don't worry," Kyo said evilly

"You bastard why can't you just admit you need them! I never saw you not once just being a Farther to them! Now they're old enough to beat your asses' cuz we are the Legendry Tamers!" Koichi yelled then a black color came around him (Snow) Leomon and Terriermon came then Terriermon started to Digivolve to Mega

"Go Terriermon kill them! Make them regret ever coming here!" Koichi yelled

Sadly Kyo and Justin had Digimon the _Tamers _beat awhile back like IceDevimon, the old data of Beelzemon, Dokugumon, Harpymon, etc.

"I'll kill this bastard Koichi don't worry." Terriermon said Digivolving to BlackSaintGargomon

"Whoa! What is that?" Takato said running to Koichi

"BlackSaintGargomon mega machine type Digimon he's Giant Missile and Burst Shot more deadly then MegaGargomon, Takato we have a-" Rika was cut off by the site of IceDevimon

"Rika you get Jade I'll try to snap Koichi out of it before he lost Terriermon for good!" Gallantmon yelled

"Right,"

"Agh…I tried to stop them but-" Jade was cut off by Rika

"Jade stop you're to hurt to do anything." Sakuyamon said

"I-I-I j-just w-wanted to…" Jade said before passing out

Then the other Tamers and Legendry warriors came

"What happened to Jade?" Ryo asked

"BlackSaintGargomon! What did Koichi do?" Henry asked

"Koichi what did he do? Tell me!" Koji asked

"I kill you! Gargomon go!" they all heard Koichi

Justin and Kyo ran but the Digimon then had stayed

"Koichi snap outta it you have to stop before Terriermon gone for good!" Takato said with all Koichi angry he was able to push Gallantmon like it was just Takato not a mega Digimon

"Kill them all!"

"What's with him? He's acting like Goggles after I killed Leomon." Beelzemon said

"I think his blinded by hatred and sorrow." Leomon said

"Is Jade alright?" Jeri asked

"Yea I think so she just passed out." Rika said

"Give her here I'll-" Ryo started (Ryo was going to say mouth-to-mouth)

"Stop being the hero Ryo and two Jade hates you."

"Well then!" was all Ryo said before Jade started to come back to Earth

"Agh..." Jade still in Sakuyamon arms

"Jade…Jade…JADE…" Rika tried then out of nowhere she floated in the air

She started to glow red and black came around her (A gift from Naruto and Sasuke for saving them XD)

"What's going on?" Ryo asked Rika glared at him

"Curse Mark Nine Tails," Jade said

"I can't believe it, it's the Nine Tails and the Curse Mark fused together." Rika said ever looked at her

"From Naruto,"

"GGGGRRR I can feel the power of the Jinchuriki." Jade said the DNA Digivolution to

"DarkCursedSakuyamon,"

"Well are we going-" Ryo stop

"Chasengan," Jade said killing all evil Digimon

"Chidori and Rasengan put together Jade you're so cool." Kazu said

"What have I done?" Koichi asked

"Koichi," Jade said giving a look at Rika that said "Get them the hell out"

"Let's let them have so time alone." Rika said Jade mouthed Thank you

Everyone left but Jade's Renamon, BlackAgumon, Agumon and Leomon I'll tell you about Terriermon later

"J-Jade are you going to break up with me?" he asked

"Now why would I do that? You're my soul mate."

"That good to hear. Hey is Terriermon fine?"

"Yes, he just needs to rest." Just then a new Digivice was in Koichi hand

"Now we more alike." Jade said before kissing him

Somewhere before the D-reaper Jade's Renamon Digivolved to Kuzuhamon and she has a newer Digivice herself

"Yeah I'm glad you're my girlfriend." Koichi whispered

"I'm glad you're my boyfriend too." Jade whispered back

"Well Koichi it's good to have the old you back." Leomon said

"Heh thanks Leomon." Koichi said

"You're welcome," Leomon said

"So what now?" Renamon asked

"Dunno well I remember there's an anime freak thingy."

"Well we can just make out." Koichi said

"Okay then,"

_**Scene change**_

(A/N I know you want to see what Kyo and Justin do when they're not trying to kill Rika and Jade BTW I don't know Fruit Basket I just Google good anime guy names)

In umm the evil place?

"I really think we should kill them now!" Kyo said

"But, they have Digimon to protect them. How are we going to get past that I mean this is all your idea I really don't want to kill my only daughter!" Justin yelled (A/N gasp Justin doesn't want to kill Rika _or_ Jade!)

"If you don't I'll tell Rika myself take you left cuz you were in love with some other lady and how you said you'd never see Rumiko or Rika again!  
Kyo said

"If you were really my friend you'd ask someone to try to help you get them back not try to kill them!" Justin yelled back leaving Kyo to "think"

"You are not walking out on the only time you can get reed of a little girl that was never supposed to happen!" Kyo yelled

"That you! I always wanted Rika I just couldn't bring myself to say it!" Justin said running off

"Fine bitch go ahead and run what do I care!" Kyo said

_**Scene change**_

"*laugh* That's funny Rika, but y'know what's more funning." Jade said

"What I'm not the kind that laughs easily." Rika said in Takato lap

"Two camels and tiny car," Jade said

"Ray William Jonson well, well, I never thought you say that."

Then a Knock came on the door Rumiko and Seiko were at the movies so they asked Takato and Koichi to watch Rika and Jade

"I got-" Jade was cut off by Rika getting up

"Last time you when to see something you ended up hurt." Rika said with a smirk on her face

"Nah I'll be ugh…" Jade said

"Besides you're still healing." Rika said to her in over her head old friend

"Fine you win you get the door." Jade said in defeated

When she opens the door we find none other then

"Justin what do you-" Rika was cut off by a hug?

"Rika, I'm sorry for what I did to you then _and_ now it was never my idea to kill you or Jade it was Kyo." Justin said

"And you make me believe you why?" Rika asked

"Cuz I always need you I just couldn't bring myself to do it." Justin said

Now that Rika thinks about it he really didn't do anything to them back then or now it was all Kyo fault. Rika feels sorry for Jade to be related to him

"Okay I believe you but you have to apologies to Jade, Koichi and Takato." Rika said

"Deal, I mean they need it." Rika was still not cool with this but her heart said he wasn't lying

"Who was at the door was it the comic book store saying then finally put _me _in a Naruto book?" Jade said laugh at herself

"Nah but someone her to say something to us all," Rika said walking in the room sitting on Takato's lap _then _Justin walk in

"What the hell is he doing here?" Jade asked

"I'm here to say 'I'm sorry' to everyone I really didn't want to do it, it was all Kyo stupid plan." Justin said

"Okay then how are we sure that you're not recording this?" Koichi asked sitting up with Jade in he's lap

"Cuz I'll tell you something he was planning." Justin said

"What is that? You better not be playing us!" Takato said

"Okay, okay Kyo is planning to get some Digimon from the Digital World that you defeated in battle here and modify them to be harder to beat." Justin told them

"But Jade killed them how can that be?" Takato said

"Those were mere clones the real thing is but in the Digital World training to take they're revenge out on you guys and the other they were going to start with Ryo but he said 'It'll be more fun if we start_ with _Rika and Jade.' I really didn't want to go through with it." Justin said

"When are they going to come? I'm ready to kick ass again." Jade said

"5 years and 3 months. They really want to kill you from making fools outta of 'em." Justin said this top secret info

"Well then what are we waited for we…ughhh…" Jade kinda said

"Jade you have a broken arm _you _can't do anything!" Rika said

"I don't care! I'm not missing the chance to kill my farther not to forget our "favorite" Digimon enemies." Jade said

"Jade, Rika's right you _can't _do anything." Koichi said

"Great now my boyfriend doesn't want _me _to take revenge on my own father." Jade said

"They're all right you may not be able to do anything but Kyo hates you the most so you can do whatever you do, Jade." Justin said

"You don't mean…" Jade asked Justin nodding

"Yes! I can be annoying this can't get any better!" Jade cheered

"Oh it gets better then you can kill him." Justin said (A/N surprise that Justin was the good guy the whole time ;D)

"Great what are we going to now I mean it's so boring here." Takato said

"What we normally do Goggles, talk," Rika said

"Well okay what are we going to talk about anyways?" Koichi asked

"Video games," Jade said

"That's all you ever talk about Jade," Rika said

"Well then let's call Arielle and Andrew they always start the conversation." Jade said

"Yea, call the Naruto Freak and her boyfriend," Rika said

"I'm called that too remember." Jade said

"Oh just call her! Y'know you two are a lot alike." Rika said

"Well she's like my half like you and Koichi." Jade said (A/N Jade is my other half my nickname is Jade Uzachiha Hayashi so back to the fic LOL)

"She's coming she say her family is still getting used to her and Andrew going out at times like this." Jade said

"Wait," Rika said with a smirk on her face yet again

"What are you thinking of?" Justin asked

"Jade, call Ryo I want to beat the crap outta him." Rika said Takato knowing why

"Does he still not get that you're in love Takato?" Jade asked

"That and when you knock out I think was trying to hit on you." (A/N all ya Ryuki fans have no taste Ryo was never in the whole god damn season he finally shows up in Ep. 28 _Blame It on Ryo _then comes back when they are 'bout to leave the Digital World and in Runaway Locomon he wasn't there when Rika was possess and wanted to sing! sorry just had to get that out back to the fic)

"WHAT! I'm soooo going to kill him! Where's my sword?" Jade yelled

"Hey don't kill him just yet," Koichi said

"And why not I'm your girlfriend and not his?" Jade asked

"As much as I hate to admit it but we need him, he's has more powerful cards that we don't have." Koichi said

"Well after this big battle _then _I'll kill him!" Jade said

"Wait what are we going to him," Takato said pointing at Justin

"You know they're going to ask why he's here." Takato said

"Well I can say what I said to you about Kyo plan." Justin said

"Okay well now that outta the way. Where Renamon?" Rika said

"Yea I couldn't fine Guilmon anywhere." Takato said

"Hey now that I think of it I hadn't seen Leomon ever seen I got Terriermon back to his normal self." Koichi said

"Y'know it's weird that _all _of our Digimon are gone even Terriermon gone and he was supposed rest the whole day." Jade said

Meanwhile with all they're Digimon

"You think the really need us?" Renamon asked Guilmon

"Nah I think they'll be fine." Guilmon said

"Girl quite thinking about it," Rena said kissing Leomon

"Well I guess you're right."

Back to the Tamers

"Hey Arielle, Andrew and Ryo's here," Jade said

"Alright here goes nothing." Rika said opening the door

"Hey Rika! I'm soooo glad you asked me to come over my mom was being a bitch." I said

"Hey pumpkin," Ryo said then got an uppercut

"Shit what was that for?"

"I'm Takato girl so stop calling me that!" Rika said

"Damn girl! Now that's how you straight a guy like him out." I said giving her a high-5

Then right there Ryo ran

"Did our "Digimon King" runaway I think he can't see pass that fact that Takato had the guts to ask you out first and he told me he wishes he can go to the past and make sure that doesn't happen." Andrew said

"Well come in." Rika said

We all when in the living room and saw

"Justin what is he doing here?" I asked

"I'm here cuz I feel bad you hurting everyone _and _to tell you Kyo is going to make your most enemies to kill you _then_ take out all worlds if he success in that we are going to see the civil war all over again!" Justin said

"He what! I knew my father was crazy _but _I'd never thought that he'd take over the worlds." Jade said

"He knows that you and everyone you know who can fight can stop him!" Justin said

"What are we going to if he's going to kill us in 5 years and 3 months then how is he going to take over that worlds!" Koichi asked

"All you need to do is get a group of people another then the Tamers' and Legendry warriors." Justin said

"Well _we _need go around the worlds and make a group we can start with The Hidden Leaf Village." I said

"Yea I can get Naruto and Sasuke to come along and Itachi my cousin." Jade said

"Great now we better pack this is going to be a long trip." Rika said

_**Time skip we're all pack up and Rumiko and Seiko come home**_

They talked to Justin and trust him with us

"We'll be fine mom besides we have to do this I don't want to live in a world ruled by Kyo." Rika said

"Yea Zack we have to do it Takuya, Koji, J.P. Zoe and Tommy are coming we'll be fine." Jade said

"I know but you take this with you so we can talk ever day you can tell us you got on the team okay." Zack said to Jade Zack and Momoko were more like parents to her then brother and step-sister

"Yea you beta," Jade said

"J-Jade do you h-have to go?" Tim asked crying

"Yea Timmy I have to we can't let Kyo take over the world now can we?" Jade asked

"Okay just come back save." Timmy said

"Jade take him with you he likes you the best so I would be harder on him then us." Momoko said

"Okay come on Timmy." Jade said

"Hey Jade come on we're leaving!" Rika yelled

"Bye everyone," We all said

**We all said our goodbyes and got on the plane now all we need to do is get Naruto, Sasuke and Itachi to help us on the quest to save all worlds next time on Digimon Digital Monsters **

**Me: Did you like the twist that Justin was good the whole time?**

**Rika: Thanks Arielle I thought this going to be another **_**Troubled-Girl**_

**Me: Nah I had this twist all along**

**Jade: yea should you did**

**Me: Okay maybe I made it up while typing**

**Jade: Okay**

**Me: Next chapter 4: The Journey begins **


	4. Chapter 4: The Journey Begins

**Chapter 4: The Journey begins**

**Me: Since they all need as much people to save **_**all **_**worlds (that I like)**

**Rika: Yea, yea, yea where are we going to go next after The Hidden Leaf Village?**

**Jade: Twilight Town it's in Kingdom Hearts 2**

**Rika: Great…**

**Me: *laughs* Don't worry you'll see Riku I know how much you want to meet him. Rika's a fan-girl Rika's a Fan-Girl**

**Rika: shut up! (Ducks from falling bat then runs laughing)**

**I don't own any character the show up in the story**

We were getting off the plane and started to walk to The Hokage's house

"Well, well why if it isn't Jade Hayashi what bring you here?" Neji said

"We need to talk to Naruto and Sasuke, they, around?" Jade asked

"Yea come on in." Neji said walking them to Naruto's room

"I can't believe we're here I can't wait to see Itachi in person!" I said (Fan-girl)

Rena: Let's just hope Naruto says yes to our request

Leomon: Yea I think he would cuz I never know Naruto to back down from a fight

"That's Naruto for you." Neji said

Then Neji knocks on the door and he goes in he said before he when in he'll call us in

"My lord we have some visitors to ask you some request." Neji said

"Well bring them in!" Naruto the tenth Hokage said

"Hey Naruto long time not see." Jade said to her old friend

"Jade! It's been year seen you save the village for us! So what can I do for you guys?" Naruto said Naruto seeing how much Jade grown seen they last met

"My Hokage we wish to seek your help to save the worlds we are on a quest to stop Kyo from taking them over." Jade said respectfully

"I will help that request for you, you are my little sister." Naruto said

"WHAT! You never told us that Naruto was your big brother." Rika said

"Well I forgot a little I mean I've grown up with Aiko and Kyo I kinda thought they were my real parents." Jade said

"After the sealed the Nine Tailed Fox in my body the 3rd Hokage thought it'd be best for her to live in Shinjuku." Naruto said

"Well, where's Sasuke I want him see us his parts of this mission too." Jade said

"Yea come on we'll show you everyone that Jade Uzumaki has returned." Naruto said to the village that they have a to see this person

"My people you remember my little sister Jade Uzumaki?" Naruto asked

"Yea," we all heard

"Well then you'll meet someone who is an old friend of mine come on out!" Naruto said then we all came out

"My villagers I give you Jade Uzumaki, Rika Nonaka, Arielle Autmn, Andrew Thomas, Ryo Akiyama, Takato Matsuki, Henry Wong, Jeri Katou, Kazu Shiada, Kenta Kitagawa, Suzie Wong, Ai and Mako, Takuya Kanbara, Koji Minamoto, J.P. Shibayama, Zoey Orimoto, Tommy Himi, Koichi Kimura and Timmy Hayashi are all here to save the worlds and I'm going to help!" Naruto said

"It's great to be back home!" Jade said

"Yeah it's great to see you again." Naruto said

"J-Jade it's you how ya been?" Sasuke asked

"Sasuke how's Itachi?" Jade asked

"Ask him that yourself." Sasuke said stepping back

"It's been a long time Jade." Itachi said

"AAAAHHHH I can't believe you never told me about him!" I said

"So you're my all time Fan-Girl that I heard a lot about you well here I am." Itachi said then kiss me on the cheek

"Okay my all time wish is off my list of wishes." I said Andrew didn't really care cuz it was on cheek

"Yea hey you guys can come we have to go get more people to help us." Rika said

"Itachi what's going on?" Kisame asked

"Jade's asked the whole Akatsuki to help her save the worlds." Itachi said

"Well this is going to be fun." Kisame said

We later get Gaara, Kanuro, Temari, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Shikamaru, Ino, Tenten, Orochimaru, Kakashi, Sai, Yamato, Iruka and Konohamaru

"Well let's go we have to go to Twilight Town to get Sora and Riku to help us out." Jade said

"Yea Saix here I come!" I said

"Okay?"

On the plane we are talking but Ryo wasn't talking he was depressed

"Well what's wrong with him?" Naruto asked

"He's just depress that girl of his dreams is taken by Takato!" Jade said trying not laugh

"Well I had that once but Hinata is all I ever needed." Naruto said

"Well you two finally got together watching the show I thought it was going to happen a bit later." Jade said

"Well the show doesn't get all the facts that fast." Sasuke said

"Yea I'm not the quiet type." Hinata said

"And I'm not at all that evil." Itachi said Orochimaru nodded

"So what do you guys do for fun?" Rika asked

"Fight random people." Naruto said coolly

"Hey just like us! You are my brother." Jade said

"So who are these people in Twilight Town?" Itachi asked

"Well Roxas is an old friend of mind and Riku and I just met at a video game conviction and Sora well I really don't remember how I met him…" Jade ginned weakly

"Okay well that's okay we'll tell them everything." Koichi said for behind

"Well who are the guys in Organization XIII?" Naruto asked

"Well I'll start with the first member then the 13th member…Okay they're Xemnas (Mansex XD), Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen, Lexaeus, Zexion, Saix, Axel, Demyx, Luxord, Marluxia, Larxene, Roxas and the 14th member Xion I don't know what happen to her cuz I never competed the game heheheh." Jade laugh weakly

"Well Jade I think we made it." Koichi said

"Hey it's the usual spot let's go." Jade said

"*sigh* Well if I can meet Roxas then I'll be happy." I said

We all waked in no one knew us no even Hayner, Pence, Olette not even Roxas

"What are you doing back here this is our place go away!" Hayner yelled

"You don't remember maybe this well ring a ball "Darkness Blade" you remember me now?" Jade said

"Hayashi how long has it been?" Pence asked

"Dunno but it's great to see my friends again." Jade said

"Well Kairi and Sora are in the town somewhere and Riku's at the struggle battle ground." Roxas said

"Well go to Riku first I want a rematch for the last time!" Jade said

"Okay see ya we'll tell Sora and Kairi you came around." Hayner said

"Okay let's see if this works?" Jade said holding her hand out then something came in it

"Alright they made me a Keyblade master!" Jade cheered

"Now you're a Keyblade's chose one Jade you're starting to be cool then Mr. Depressed over there!" Kazu said

"Yea Ryo's gone all 'I don't care' and we need a new leader!" Kanata said

"I'd be honored by that and Rika, Takato and Koichi are my subjects let's go!" Jade said

"Hey! You can't take my title you can't take my girl and you may not take my coolness for me you bastard!" Ryo yelled for behind trying to knock Jade out but someone save her and it wasn't Koichi

"You'd better back up before I get mad!" Naruto demanded

"Never that Goggle-Freak stole my girlfriend and I'm going to kill him for his NarutoFreak friend over there for taking my title!" Ryo said

"Yea you'd better back the fuck up before we go Jinchuuriki on your ass!" Jade taunted

"Never! You'd better put up a really good fight!" Ryo yelled

"So be it Nine Tailed Naruto!" Naruto yelled

"Here goes nothing Cursed Mark Nine Tails!" Jade yelled

Bio-merge Digivolution

Cyberdramon Bio-merge to….Anti-Justimon

"What's with Ryo he's gone off the deep end!" Kazu asked

"Forget this shit!" Rika said

Bio-merge Digivolution

Renamon Bio-merge to….Sakuyamon

Guilmon Bio-merge to….Gallantmon

"Jade let us help is pay back for kissing me!" Rika said remembering when she told everyone that she and Takato are dating and Ryo kissed her when Takato wasn't talking to Rika.

"Yea we ain't letting this go to waste!" Takato said

"Damn straight you ain't letting this go to waste!" Jade said

"Hey you ain't leaving me outta this I hate Ryo for doing that you my two best girls!" I said

"Well come on Arielle!" Rika yelled

Gaomon Bio-merge to….MirageGaogamon

Fusion Digivolution…Reapermon

"Great to have you in on the action too Andrew," Jade said

"Hey less chatting more attackin'!" Naruto said

"Right Ryo I really hope you're ready to die heheheheheheheheh." Jade laugh

"Ready to DIE! I'm ready for you to do such a thing Fire style: FIRE BALL JUTSU!" Ryo yelled

DNA Digivolution DarkCursedSakuyamon

"Now it's personally Curse Mark Sasuke!" Sasuke yelled

"Heheheheheheheheheheheheheh….." Ryo laugh

"What's so funny? Is it cuz you realized that it 7 varies 1!" Rika said

"No it's cuz Kyo is right behind you!" Ryo laugh

"Damn it you are stalking us!" Jade yelled

"Justin you told them that great you did what you were told to do!" Kyo said

"Dad what is he talking about?" Rika asked it's been years seen Rika called him that

"You heard me now you're off the hook. He was supposed to tell you the plan _and _Ryo's been working with me all along!" Kyo said

"You, you lied?" Rika asked her father

"Rika I-I didn't he's just playing with us what I said back in Shinjuku was no _is _the truth!" Justin said

"You bastard you leave Rika father outta this, this is between you and me only but the worlds are for us all!" Jade yelled

"Jade this isn't the father you had when they put you on Shinjuku is supposed to be Rumiko and Justin." Naruto said

"Me and Rika sister then what happened when I was send to Shinjuku AAHHHH Chasengan!" Jade yelled

"We'll be back!" Kyo said taking Ryo with him

"That guy reminds me of Orochimaru!" Sasuke said

"Hey I've gone good!" Orochimaru said

"True." Naruto said

"Ryo's been on his side the whole time Jade you can kill now! He's gone to the dark side and he's never coming back cuz they're no one to save or who wants to save him!" Koichi said

"Yea no one wants to save him!" Rika said

"Well we finally know who's Arielle partner is." Takato said

"Partner I think you're mistaken." I said

"Well what do you call him?" Rika said

"I have two partners, Flaremon come on we got to go."

"Hey sorry I stop Kyo a little that's why he didn't come 'till Ryo said something." Flaremon said

"Great another Ultimate Digimon," Rika said

"Don't worry I'm tamer better than Cyberdramon unlike him I'm friendly." Flaremon said

Everyone one walked away but Jade

"Jade? Are you okay?" Rika asked she was even shocked that she and Jade are sisters

"No what Naruto said it's *sigh* I can't believe we're sister. (looks up at Rika) We've been acting like friends and sister and we _are _sister!" Jade said

"I know, *sigh* I know I've always wanted a sister I now I know I'd had one all along that says a lot." Rika said laughing a pit

"Heheh yeah it's crazy how much our live we've stayed together all the way everything that hell can throws at us." Jade said standing up (Jade's a little taller than Rika)

"Yea come on I want to meet this Riku guy." Rika said

"We'll his kinda like you in some way." Jade said

"And how is that?" Rika said

"He's cool, smart, strong and he's got the sexy smile and he knows how to use that Keyblade of he's." Jade said

"Really how can I get a Keyblade?" Rika asked

"You have to make them see that your one of the Keyblades master then your Keyblade of chose you when the time comes." Jade said pulling out her Keyblade

"What Keyblade is this?" Rika asked holding the Keyblade

"It's Oblivion and Oathkeeper fused together." Jade said the Keyblade come back to her

"Whoa how did it do that?"

"*laugh* Your not this Keyblade's master so _you _can't hold it."

"Aw I wish I could."

"I have to tell Zack that we just came from, The hidden Leaf Village and now we're in Twilight Town." Jade said calling home

"Yea sure. We need tell my mom about what Naruto said?"

"Why not,"

"Hello?" Zack said

"Zack its Rika and Jade we just got Naruto and the other now we're in Twilight Town."

"That great I'm going to put you on speaker." Zack told them Rika and Jade walk to where the other are and put him on speaker too

"Hey Jade long time no see how ya been?" Riku asked

"I'm fine guys I got a hold of our parents come on." Jade called

"Hey Koichi, Koji you two keeping each other outta…" Kousei said

"We're fine Dad!" the twins said

"Okay, okay your mother just wanted to know." He said

"Rika are you okay?"

"Oh God hang up," Rika laughed

"Very funny Rika." Rumiko said

"Come on umm guys can we tell my mom something alone?" Rika asked they nodded and left Rika and Jade alone

"What did you two want to tell me?" Rumiko asked

"Okay umm how do we start Jade why don't you start?" Rika said

"Okay I'm really related to a guy name Naruto he's my real brother and he said that when they sealed the Nine Tailed Fox in him he didn't know how to control the Jinchriki's power so they put me on Shinjuku…" Jade started

"And what does this have to do with me?" Rumiko asked

"*sigh* Okay he said I was supposed in your family." Jade said

"WHAT! Jade are you sure?" Zack asked

"Yes I look a lot like Naruto and I believe him." Jade said

"We'll talk more when you come-" Zack was cut off by Rika and Jade remembering something

"Oh shit we all most forgot Ryo's been working with Kyo all along we guess that how _he_ found the house." Rika and Jade said

"What my son working with that bitch I've never knew a thing." Ryo's Dad said

"I know we all didn't know." They said

"Rika, Jade you coming?" Riku said

"Gotta go Riku wants to see my Keyblade," Jade said hanging up the phone

"You really want to see my Keyblade." Jade said

"Well I'm the real Keyblade master so let's see if you're just a good then I'll go with you to save our world and the others then we'll see if I consider coming." Riku said

"See what I mean." Jade whispered

"Yea," Rika said

"Okay let's go," Jade said pulling out Oblivkeeper and the Ultimate weapon (KH2)

"Okay," (A/N Oblivkeeper is the only thing I could come up with so don't laugh)

_**Time Skip**_

"Okay you win now let's go on the clock tower and have so Sea-salt ice cream." Riku said

"Doesn't sound like its good." Rika said

"Trust me is good." Jade said

"Fine,"

Later everyone sitting on the Clock Tower done eating they're ice cream

"That wasn't half bad." Rika said

"Told you its good," Jade said standing up with Rika

"Yea that's what best friends are for right." Rika said

"Yea we have each other backs." Jade with a grin

"Jade, Rika move!" Timmy warned to late

"AHHH," Rika and Jade yelled falling off the Clock Tower

"That's for pissing us off." Kylee and her group said

"We're going to die!" Rika yelled

"No we didn't even save the worlds yet." Jade said glowing a kinda black and blue

"Huh?" Jade said she started gliding catching Rika before they both fell to they're deaths

"That was really helpful thanks Jade we really do look out for each other." Rika said

"Yea but question is how in the hell did Kylee and her "Friends" fine us."

"Dunno hey they're still up there let's scare them." Rika said Jade nodded gliding up with Rika

"Hey you tried to have us KILLED!" Rika and Jade yelled

"How did you live that fall!" Kylee Spencer yelled

"You two are freaks!" Tony Samson said

"Here let's me show you something!" Jade said pulling Oblivkeeper and the Ultimate Weapon handing it to Rika

"You'll pay for that _we _have to save the worlds you're just jealous cuz you weren't the heroes when the D-reaper came in Shinjuku!" Rika said

"(grits teeth) You'll pay for being freaks that always has to the heroes!" Kyleesaid

Meanwhile in Shinjuku this was on T.V. cuz a cameraman fallowed them

"Hey you tried to have us KILLED!" Rika and Jade yelled

"How did you live that fall!" Kyleeyelled

"You two are freaks!" Tony said

"Here let's me show you something!" Jade said pulling Oblivkeeper and the Ultimate weapon handing it toy Rika

"You'll pay for that _we _have to save the worlds you're just jealous cuz you weren't the heroes when the D-reaper came in Shinjuku!" Rika said

"(grits teeth) You'll pay for being freaks that always has to the heroes!" Kyleesaid

"*sigh* They're okay," Rumiko said

Everyone watched the T.V.

"Shit not now!" Jade said when some Heartless and Nobodies came outta nowhere

"We'll get you next time!" Rika and Jade said doing a back flip off Clock Tower

"Anti-Jade," Jade said

"Holy shit what is that?" Rika asked

"It's Dark-side is the dark part of Jade if she can beat it she won't turn in to it." Riku answered

"Piece of cake I'll finish this in time for dinner!" Jade said fun off with Oblivkeeper and the Ultimate weapon

_**Time skip after dinner**_

"Well I guess we should get some sleep it's 8:55," Jade said

They turn off the T.V.

"Zack what was that ting Jade fought?" Momoko asked

"*sigh* Dark-side is the darkest part of a human and if they can't control it _that _well come out and if they can't beat it they slowly disappear or turn into Dark-side. There's a Keyblade that can open the hearts Sora used it once and he turned into a Heartless. Jade must have done the same thing that how Dark-side came out." Zack told everyone

"Then well Jade and the other be okay if Jade's a Jinchuuriki I've seen Rika and Jade watch_ Naruto Shippuden _episode 134- 136. I've heard them say how Naruto can't control his anger and the Nine Tail Fox and how they're so glad that they're not Jinchuuriki." Rumiko said

"If Jade can control her anger and other emotions they'll all be fine."

"I hope your right."

Back to the Heroes

"Naruto?" Jade asked

"Yea Jade?" Naruto asked everyone was asleep already

"How were mom and dad like?"

"Dad was the greatest ninja in the whole Hidden Leaf village he still alive like mom and Karin."

"Who's Karin?"

"Our other sister,"

"What were they're names?"

"Mom is known as Kushina Uzumaki. Dad name is Minato Namikaze we have the best parents ever."

"I wish I could meet them…" Jade sadly said

"What do you mean Jade! When this all over you'll come back to us right!" Naruto asked

"I'm sorry Naruto but I have boyfriend they two best girlfriends and my other brother was the only thing that matter to me…" Jade said

"But Jade your support to married Itachi." Naruto said

"Koichi always been there to save me he did save my life I've got a lot back on Shinjuku sorry."

"Yea, yea I understand that Koichi he's everything to you huh."

"Yea he's my soul mate every time I was sad or hurt, he, would understand me before I told him what happened." Jade blushed

"Good night Jade,"

"Night Naruto,"

_**The next day**_

"*yawns* (looks at clock) Oh shit," Jade said she grabs her phone out plugs it in some speakers then started play _Let the Bodies Hit the Floor_

"_Let the Bodies Hit the Floor, Let the Bodies Hit the Floor, Let the Bodies Hit the Floor, Let the Bodies Hit the…. FLOOR,_"

"AHHH what the hell was that for,"

"To wake you all up we gotta go is 2:35!" Jade said

"Oh shit she's right we need to go the worlds are depending on us!" Rika said

"Right wait where Sora and Riku?" I asked

"They know where the plane is besides I told them where we're going next so if they do get left behind they'll a glide there." Koichi said

"Hey you guys weren't leaving without us huh?" Riku asked

"Of chore not we were just looking for you." Jade said

"We'll never do that?" Rika asked

"Funny looks like you were going to this big battle without us!" Sora said

"Well you coming or not?" I asked

"Yea we were getting Xemnas, Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen, Lexaeus, Zexion, Saix, Axel, Demyx, Luxord, Marluxia, Larxene, Roxas and Xion sorry that why we are late." Riku said (All you Kingdom Hearts Yaoi fans here you are!)

Just then we all see Riku kiss Sora on the lips!

"Awww how cute get a room!" Kairi said

"Your just jealous that you, Larxene, Xion and Naminé have no one to love Naminé was in love with Roxas 'till he and Axel fall in love Larxene loved Marluxia a.k.a Marl 'till Vexen told him he's love. Xion in the same place as Naminé shall go on," Riku said

"Riku let's tell them more when we're on the plane." Sora said

"Okay wait where Soriku?" Riku asked

"Yea I haven't seen Roxel anywhere." Roxas said

"They're already on the plane. Seem like they found my back up Digimon Cards." Jade laugh

"Well what are waiting for we have to save the worlds," Sora said

We were on the plane and we see Soriku and Roxel playing Digimon Cards

"Hey Rika did you know Ryo really hates my guts?" Jade asked

"Why? Did you kick he's ass in public?" Rika asked

"Nah…well yea but that not it." Jade said

"Then what is it!" Rika said

"Okay you know how he's unbeatable in the Digimon treatment," Jade started

"Yea," we all said we now wanted to know the story behind Jade and Ryo's relationshit

"Okay in the second to 3rd round I beat him with BlackWarGreymon's Terra Destroyer then Terra Force then Chaos Tornado, and I won. Since I won against our so called "Digimon King" I got the title 'Digimon Goddess'," Jade said/bragged

"Well, well, well we have a Digimon Queen, Digimon Goddess now we need a Digimon God then a Digimon Master." I said

"Well we do already Takato and I got that title a week ago." Koichi said

"By who?"

"Some fan girls."

We then landed on the earth of Dragon Ball Z

"Goku! How's the place?" Koichi asked

"Koichi long time no see," Goku said

"Where's Vegeta? I want to tell my old friend I'm back." Koichi said

"Your friends with Vegeta that's says a lot." I said

"Hey he's on his way he must have since your power level!" Gohan said

"Gohan buddy is that you?" Koichi asked

"Kimura, been awhile," Gohan said

"Sure has last time I remember we were looking for the Black stared Dragon Balls." Koichi laugh

"*laugh* right hey Dad is Vegeta coming?" Gohan asked

"Kakarot you got here before me well," a male voice said

"Vegeta hey you remember me?" Koichi said

"No who are you? Duh I remember you Kimura!" Vegeta said

"Same old Vegeta," Koichi said

"What _are _you doing here?" Gohan said

"What do you 'what I am doing here' I'm here to see my old friends for one last battle you up to do it?" Koichi said with a grin

"Yea we up to it! I'm a Saiyan fighting's in my blood!" Vegeta said

"We'll gather up the Saiyan Army we have a lot more people to help us out!" Jade said

"And who are you?" Goku asked

"Oh I'm sorry I'm Jade Hayashi, Koichi girlfriend." Jade said

"Oh and here I thought you two were married." Vegeta said

Jade and Koichi blush a dark red color Rika and Takato laugh at their best friends faces.

"What are you laughing at? I'm not the one cursed a teacher out." Jade said

"Hey she was asking it. No one tells my best friend that their dream job is too stupid to chase." Rika said

"Oh right you and I want the same job." I said

"Right it's going to fun being a police _and _with three Digimon to help you out is going to make it more interesting." Jade said

"Well Jade you really love us." BlackAgumon said

"Duh you're my best friends too. And being the fact that it been a year seen you guys came back I really think I should have you in my life a little more. _And _so you guys can help me through the fact I'm still scar for live of my "Daddy" I so can't wait till we kill him and go home." Jade said

"Kill WHO! Why are we going to that?" Goku asked

"We'll tell you everything when we get to Goku's house." Koichi said

"Yea Chi-Chi's going to be so happy to see you again Koichi, Bulma too," Goku said

Later we find our favorite heroes (okay my favorite heroes) at Goku's house talking

"You've been in Japan this whole time." Chi-Chi said

"Hey I said 'I'll be back some day' and here that day. We need all the help we can get from everyone we know!" Koichi said then Bulma comes in

"Kimura long time no see! How you been? Hey these your friends?" Bulma said

"Yea that Jade Hayashi my girlfriend, that's Rika Nonaka and her boyfriend Takato Matsuki, there is Arielle Autmn and her boyfriend Andrew Thomas," Koichi started

"Well you have a lot of friends." Bulma said

"We're more like a family always looking out for each other's backs." Koichi said

"Hey what time is *yawn* it?" Suzie asked

"Damn it's already 12:00 it seems we've talked all night." Henry said

"Well I'll show you to your rooms." Goku said

When we got to the rooms we find out…

"There's only 4 rooms?" Kazu said

"Dibs on right room," Jade said

Then Rika and Takato picks there room so did me and Andrew

"There're no way in hell I'm going to share a room with Kenta!" Kazu said

"Then if you want you can share a room with Sasuke and me." Naruto said

"Cool," Kazu said

"If you guys want the girls and have a room with their boyfriends and then we'll see if there is more rooms from the others." Goku said

"Yea the rooms are really big." Gohan said

"If I share a room with Uchiha then I find." Kazu said

"Fine I'll share a room with…" Sasuke tailed off

"Kazu, Kazu Shiada I'm a big fan of your work Mr. Uchiha." Kazu said

"Kid just call me Sasuke. And if you want I can teach you the Chidori." Sasuke said

"Yea that would be so cool!" Kazu said

"Nah I'll teach Rika is it first."

"Yea but why me?" Rika asked

"You seem like the only _other person_ who can master the Sharingan in less than a week then the Chidori all yours." Sasuke said

"It harder than it looks on T.V. it took me a while to master the Sharingan then the Chidori and the Rasengan was easy to master but what was the hardest to master is my Chasengan a.k.a Raidori it was so powerful I made a hole in the wall and Kyo beat me down." Jade laugh

"Just for a hole in the wall," Rika asked

"Jade your life so sad." Naruto said

"Don't feel sad for me. I'm nothing like my dad I'm my mom." Jade said

"Right well goodnight," Naruto said

"Goodnight,"

_**The next day**_

We were walking throng the city and we met up with

"Thomas, Kristy, Marcus, Yoshino, Keenan. Well, well I never thought I see you guys here." Rika said

"Yea I know you it's the Tamers and the Legendry Warriors." Kristy said

"Yup that would be us," Jade said grinning

"Hey you guys want to be in one last battle for the worlds?" Koichi asked

"Yea why not it's nothing we can't do right Agumon?" Marcus said

"Right, Boss, cuz we're the Ultimate Team." Agumon said

"Gaomon something wrong," I asked

"Hmm no m'lady just thinking," Gaomon said

"Umm Sir," Gaomon asked Thomas

"Don't worry Gaomon," was all he said them walked to talk with the others

"N-Naruto," Kristy said

"Hey Kristy," Naruto said

"I get to fight alongside Naruto _and _the hottest Uchiha, Sasuke," Kristy said

"Cool hey why _are _you going to save the worlds again anyway?" Keenan asked

"Well tell you back at Goku's," Renamon said

_**Scene change**_

"And that the story," Jade finished

"Well that a stupid reason to take over the worlds." Keenan said Falcomon nodded (BTW in the story Falcomon's Digivolution of Crowmon is going to be he's Japanese name Yatagaramon)

"Just because you know Digimon that's just stupid!" Marcus said

"We know right,"

"Well let's show him we don't like he's plans." Marcus said

"Wait Rika I need to give you this." Naruto said

"What is that?"

"The Nibi Jinchuuriki spirit you can have it."

"Rika I'm not…"

"Well Jade's gets to be one why can't I." Rika takes the Nibi spirit (BTW Rukato fuck all Ryuki fanfics cuz if you search Rukato and FanFiction you find 339 stories but for Ryuki 197 see the differences I just had to say it)

"AAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHHHH,"

"Yea it takes awhile to get use to the Jinchuuriki's charka." Jade said

"Okay that was wild." Rika said chalking her fists in and out

"Shukaku is my Jinchuriki that why me and Gaara know each other so well." Arielle/I said

"Hey we gotta go we still need to in to get InuYasha!" Jade said

"Oh yea come on guys."

In the plane

"*sigh* Hey I hate him!" Jade growled

"Jade his not here."

"I don't care I wish he'd die!"

"Jade."

"I wish I never been friend with you guys and the Digimon then Kyo wouldn't do this."

"Jade."

"Or maybe if I never excited Kyo wouldn't try to take over the worlds!"

"JADE!" The fire in Jade's eyes die down

"Stop beaten yourself up Kyo is a bastard I'd kill him on mater what!" Rika said

"Let's just get InuYasha."

"Jade are you okay?"

"Yea,"

T**o be continued**

**Me: Sorry for my other FanFics I was lazy to proofread my chapters**

**Rika: Yea you really you're lazy**

**Me: Shut up!**

**Jade: what's the next chapter called**

**Me: Chapter 5: When well it all end! **


	5. Chapter 5: When Well It All End!

**Chapter 5: When Well It All End!**

**Me: Iight**

**Rika: Iight**

**Jade: Ay where were you in part 2 of Lovers, Love?**

**Me: Detention**

**Jade: Gaomon said you got in a fight**

**Me: Yea**

**Jade/Rika: Did ya win**

**Me: *laughs*Got that right **

**Jade: Arielle doesn't own anything but my family and Justin**

"Whoa Kagome. How the place?" Jade asked

"Jade, Rika, Arielle, Koichi, Takato, Andrew. You're all here that means you need something."

"Well yea we need you to come save worlds with us?" We all asked

"Yea but getting InuYasha to go with you is going to hard you know him always stubborn as always."

"KAGOME!"

"Who are you?" InuYasha yelled/asked

"Oh great someone else who doesn't remember us! InuYasha it us Jade, Rika and Arielle!"

"Who?"

"The three tomboys that help us find the jewel shares."

"Oh yea you still haven't gave me back my hot dog!" InuYasha said to Jade in a way she kinda like Sam from ICarly

"Do it look like I give a damn?"

"No." Rika answered

"Exactly!"

"InuYasha you wanna help us save the worlds?" Koichi asked

"Why not it's better then doing nuthing."

"Iight that's everyone!"

"Let's get this shit over with!" Rika said

We got in the plane and when back home Yamaki told our parents that we are coming. The plane landed and our parents were there (A/N 4 month past when they were on this journey)

"Rika!"

"Mom,"

"Let's go to the hideout."

As we go to the hideout we found out

"It's too small."

"Iight I got it Super Expansion Jutsu!"

"Well let go,"

In side of the hideout

"Jade I like you to meet your stepfather and brother." Aiko said

"So this is the brave Jade Hayashi. I'm Tsubasa."

"You got married when I was gone."

"Sorry."

"It cool what your job dad." Jade said

"I'm a movie star."

"Oh great!"

"Ren aren't you going to say something?"

"No."

"You know you look like Vincent Valentine."

"Yea what of it!"

"Fuck you!" Jade said the walked back to Koichi

"Ren!"

"I hate meeting new people!" then Timmy walked to him

"Man what's your fucking problem? Jade's being nice to and you can't be a little nice!" Timmy yelled pushing Ren back Timmy is a tall ten year old

"Little bitch you don't know me!"

"Oblivkeeper!"

"Back the fuck up! Before I go Jinchuuriki on your ass!"

"I'm sorry."

"Now that better."

"Ren Kimaru."

"Jade Hayashi and this is Naruto Uzumaki."

"Hey." Naruto said then the ground started to shake

"What the fuck?"

"It Kyo he started his invention!" Rika said

"Iight let's dance!" Jade said

Jade and Rika glided outta the hideout Takato and Koichi did the same later

"Kyo! You are one sick man!"

"Jade if you just been a good little girl and had nothing with Digimon."

"You just don't get it! Do you? My Digimon are part of me and I'm part of them release Curse Mark Nine Tails!"

"Release Nine Tailed Naruto!"

"Curse Mark Sasuke!"

DNA Digivolution DarkCursedSakuyamon

Bio-merge Digivolution…Sakuyamon

Bio-merge Digivolution…Gallantmon

Execute Beast Spirit Evolution….. JagerLoweemon

Bio-merge Digivolution MirageGaogamon

Fusion Digivolution….Reapermon

"You think I'm scared of you?"

"Vincent!"

"Yuffie!"

"Kadaj, Loz, Yazoo! Go get 'em!"

"Assassin Twister!"

"Agh well do something!" Kyo said

"Rika I still want you to be my Tamer!" IceDevimon said

"No way in hell am I ever becoming your Tamer maybe you're looking for Ryo!"

"Nah he's a guy I just wanna fuck you!"

"OH NO!"

"Release!"

"Rika."

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

"The battle just began Heheheheheheheheheheheheheh!"

"Fire Style: FIRE BALL JUTSU!"

"Black Chidori!"

"Rasengan!"

"*laughs* You barely hurt!"

"Damn!"

Mode Change CrimsonGallantmon

Mode Change BanchouLeomon

"Leomon?" Koichi said

"I'm BanchouLeomon now."

"Cool can I date him too?" Jade said since BanchouLeomon just like Koichi

"Eh why not he is just like me."

"Terra Freeze!" but Jade blocked then with her Keyblade

"Bitch why, why do wanna take over worlds?"

"It not obvious! I wanna be king!" Kyo laugh

"You're twisted!" Jade said

"Man he's the worlds worst father!" said ?

"Who was that?" Jade asked

"Sierra?"

"Arielle you didn't think I wasn't going to help?"

"Hell no I thought we would never see each other ever again."

"SHUT UP! Iight I think I'll kill Arielle first!"

"Chasengan!"

"Agh Dammit sorry Kyo." IceDevimon said

"How DARE you kill my Digimon!"

"You were partners?"

"Yea we were!"

"Then why the hell are you trying to kill _my _Digimon?"

"Cuz you're the good guys! I'm the evil one I've always BEEN!"

"Your god damn right!" Jade said (A/N You know how Eminem said it in chemical that how Jade sounded)

"Double Crescent Mirage!"

"When well it all end! When_ I_ can be the good guy!"

"Never." Jade said coldly looking down at Kyo he was all bloody and he was crying?

"Just get over with I'm tried of being on this world!"

"Fine." Jade said flying in the air then attacked

"Full Moon Blaster!"

"Agh!"

"(gasp for air) I can finally go to hell where I belong." Kyo last words then dead it started to rain

"It's finally over." Jade said walking away

"Maybe if you gave them a chance then you would've never had to go there." Jade whispered then glided off

At Jade's house

"Jade your okay!" Zack and Timmy said

"Yea turns out Kyo had the rep of a villain all along."

"And you still killed him?"

"Yea he wanted me to."

"Wow that deep and he still want to go to hell." Zack said

"Jade are you okay? Do you think we should've gave Kyo a second chance?"

"Nah he tried to kill me why should we?"

"Let's just be a family without him." Momoko said

"Yea,"

_Prologue: It's been Three year since Kyo and everyone been doing great Rika and Takato live together just like Jade and Koichi the four of them are thinking of getting married but that not going to happen when Kyo twin brother come in the picture_ _Haru now we have to save the worlds again (Human and Digital world)_

**Me: You like my story**

**Rika: Yea I guess**

**Jade: Eh why not**

**Me: Iight next story Another day another villain **


End file.
